


Bekal

by kinokon



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinokon/pseuds/kinokon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taemin sudah lupa kapan terakhir kalinya mencium Minho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bekal

**Author's Note:**

> Minho dan Taemin milik diri mereka sendiri. Tidak ada keuntungan komersil yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.

Lee Taemin duduk bersila di atas ranjang. Boksernya masih belum ganti sejak kemarin siang, rambut panjangnya terburai acak-acakan dan matanya terasa lengket. Ia menggosok lengannya yang telanjang, setengah bergidik karena sudah lepas dari selimut.

Mulutnya tidak enak. Bukan tidak enak rasa paska-pengar atau kurang nikotin. Ini rasanya lebih tidak menyenangkan.

  
Ia beringsut, melepas boksernya lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi tanpa peduli dengan baju kotornya yang berceceran di sekitar ranjang. Pria cantik itu menyalakan shower, membiarkan hujan buatan itu membasahi rambutnya yang sudah seperti jerami. Ditekannya botol sampo warna merah terang, membusakan isinya lalu menempelkannya ke kepala. Wangi bunga-bunga lucu menggelitik hidungnya, rasanya seperti setengah hidup lagi.

  
Taemin melanjutkan membilas rambut dan beralih ke sabun mandi. Ia mengangkat botol cokelat itu kemudian menumpahkan cairan cokelat muda wangi ke telapak tangannya. Sesuai warnanya, wangi cokelat langsung menguar memenuhi kamar mandi.

  
Ia membalurkannya langsung ke seluruh badan setelah dibusakan. Minho tidak ada di rumah, jadi tidak akan ada teriakan yang menyuruhnya untuk menggunakan _puff_. Lagipula repot harus mencuci setelahnya, lebih praktis dengan tangan. _Apalagi tangan Minho, mmhhh._

  
Taemin mengumpat. Ia berjongkok lalu membenturkan dahinya ke lutut. _Sial, jangan berdiri!_

  
-.-.-.-

  
Sekarang Taemin berdiri di dapur. Rambutnya sudah dikuncir kuda dan celemek terpasang untuk melindungi bajunya dari cipratan minyak. Ia menyisihkan nasi goreng kimchi keju lalu menggoreng telur mata sapi.

  
Pria itu berjinjit, mengambil kotak bekal dan mengisi dengan masakannya. Jika cepat maka ia bisa sampai di kantor Minho lima menit sebelum makan siang. Taemin mengemasi bekalnya dalam tas selempang lalu cepat-cepat keluar unit.

  
Ia berlari-lari kecil menuju stasiun bawah tanah yang ada di ujung jalan. Menempelkan T-money miliknya ke sensor dan berlari ke peron karena keretanya sudah datang. Ia melompat dengan sukses dalam kompartemen lalu berdiri dengan nyaman di dekat pintu.

  
Sepuluh menit perjalanan dan sekarang Taemin sudah berjalan menuju lobi kantor Minho. Ia mengatakan pada petugas resepsionis jika ia perlu memberikan bekal dari ibu Minho. _Bakal aneh jika ia bilang jika ini bekal buatan pacarnya, kan?_

  
Minho datang lima menit kemudian dengan tergopoh-gopoh dan wajah kusut. Dasinya longgar, blazernya entah kemana dan kemeja hitam yang dipakainya digulung hingga siku. Surai emasnya beriap-riap tak keruan dan ia terlihat siap meledak kapan saja.

  
"Makan siang?" Tawar Taemin. "Di taman sebelah?"

  
Minho mengangguk. Ia mengusap wajah dengan gusar lalu berjalan mengikuti Taemin menuju taman di samping kantornya. Waktu istirahat makan siangnya dipotong dan ia bersyukur Taemin memberinya kejutan makan siang sehingga ia tak perlu membeli ramen instan dengan bakso rasa gabus dari minimarket.

  
Taemin mengeluarkan bekal di samping Minho yang terlihat bisa melahap sewadah-wadahnya. Ia meletakkan kotak itu di atas tasnya kemudian menjepit pipi Minho dengan kedua tangannya. Pria tampan itu mengernyit ketika bertemu mata dengan Taemin.

  
Minho mengerang saat Taemin menabrakkan bibir mereka. Pria cantik itu melingkarkan tangan ke leher Minho dan melemparkan diri dalam pelukannya. _Sekarang atau menyesal seharian_ , begitu pikir Taemin.

  
Bibir mereka saling melumat. Minho mencuri-curi celah untuk menggigiti bibir bawah Taemin, sementara pria cantik itu berusaha mendobrak deretan gigi Minho yang menghalangi lidahnya masuk. Taemin memekik pelan ketika Minho akhirnya membuka mulut, ia segera menjejalkan lidah yang segera disambut antusias oleh kekasihnya.

  
Kegiatan tidak senonoh itu terhenti ketika Minho ingat waktu makan siangnya tak banyak. Ia mendorong bahu Taemin pelan, lalu sedikit lebih keras ketika lidahnya tak kunjung dilepas. Taemin merengut, wajahnya lembab merah padam dan dadanya naik turun dengan cepat.

  
Minho menunjuk jam di pergelangan tangannya dan pria cantik di sebelahnya memberikan kotak bekal dengan wajah tertekuk-tekuk. Mungkin jika ketua tim bajingan itu tak seenaknya sendiri, paling tidak mereka bisa berciuman lima menit lebih lama atau _quickie_ sekalian. Ia melahap bekal di tangannya cepat-cepat sambil menyumpahi agar si brengsek itu tak pernah menang proyek lagi.

  
"Mau _quickie_ ," Nasi di mulut Minho menyembur begitu saja. "Ujungnya saja juga tidak apa-apa, ya?"

  
Rasanya Minho sudah tidak tahu lagi caranya bernapas. Ia masih megap-megap sampai akhirnya Taemin sadar diri lalu memberinya minum. _Tunggu, syaraf kewarasannya jangan sampai putus sekarang._

  
"Tidak," tegas Minho. "Tae, tunggu aku dengan manis di rumah, oke?"

  
_Oh, oh, sialan! Jangan cemberut menggemaskan begitu_. "Tahu tidak sih? Aku tadi sampai ma- _hhmmmh_."

  
Minho memisahkan bibir mereka lalu melahap nasinya lagi. "Sori, bau kimchi."

  
"Hmm, tidak masalah." Taemin tersenyum sambil menggigit-gigit bibir. "Ini tidak seburuk dari menciummu saat habis mu- _hhmmng_."

  
"Jangan bicara hal jorok ketika aku makan, oke?"

  
"Oke."

  
Minho mengunyah suapan terakhir bekalnya, menandaskan sebotol kecil air mineral lalu bernapas. Rasanya sudah jauh lebih baik. Ia melirik ke arah Taemin yang sedang memasukkan kotak bekal ke dalam tas lalu mengeluarkan sekotak rokok.

  
"Sori, Tae. Aku tak punya waktu untuk itu." Minho beranjak, ia mengernyit ketika mendengar tulangnya berkeletak. " _I'll see you tonight._ "

  
"Pulang betulan?" Taemin menaikkan sebelah alis, sangsi. "Bukan cuma numpang mandi lalu minggat lagi?"

  
Pria tampan itu meringis. Ia tidak bisa janji karena tenggat waktu yang nyaris membuatnya gila. Setidaknya ia akan meluangkan waktu sedikit untuk melepas rindu pada penyelamat jiwanya. Minho menunduk, membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Taemin sebelum mengecup bibirnya lalu lari kesetanan menuju gedung kantor.

 

_"Nanti malam kita full makeout sebelum aku kembali ke tempat sialan ini."_

 

19.56  
19.08.16

**Author's Note:**

> Sedikit pengobat hati untuk yang kemarin-kemarin yang terkena jebakan betmen. Sorry for being so lewd, my inner neko is messed up OTL


End file.
